Los Amados Por Dios
by CeCi Sakura Walker
Summary: Después del ataque a la orden oscura, han pasado 6 meses y la nueva orden organizo grupos de dos para las misiones, sin embargo  nuevos  exorcistas aparecerán y con esto  El  portador de la inocencia Corazón, aparecerá finalmente.
1. LA INFILTRADA MUJER AKUMA ¿REGRESA?

Hola hola yop de nuevo jaja ¬¬ mmm… bueno no me hagan caso ya que estoy un poco safadita de la cabeza, emmm… pues aquí me ven de new ya que se me vino una nueva historia a mi alocada cabeza jaja ^^u jeje no se por que, pero cuando estaba en mi trabajo prendí la compu para hacer unos trabajos de calculo y vi mi fondo de pantalla, una imagen de Man y pues algo en mi loca cabeza me dijo ¿por que no escribes una historia de este estupendo anime? Y que creen? O sorpresa se me ocurrió una jajaja no se por que, pero esa imagen hecho a volar mi imaginación jeje ^^u así que pues ya tengo el primer capitulo no se si vaya a ser larga o corta yo les avisare después, pero primero hay que ver si les gusta o no ya que siempre dicen que si el primer capitulo te gusta la seguirás hasta el final, bueno eso es lo que yo pienso por que así me a pasado jaja

¬¬ emm… bueno ya pasando a la historia pues aquí se las dejo ya sin mas retrasos ya que también tengo que terminar un capitulo de mi fic de Inuyasha y por cierto los que están leyendo mi fic de Sakura card captor desgraciadamente lo quitare del listado pues necesita ser corregido de principio a fin jeje. Bueno pues aquí el cap. La historia va antes de que el General Cross desapareciera

Aclaro: Los personajes de man no me pertenecen si no a Katsura Hoshino, Historia hecha sin fines de lucro, solo por puro entretenimiento

Cap 1 LA INFILTRADA MUJER AKUMA ¿REGRESA?

Después del tormentoso ataque del akuma nivel 4 y de que la orden oscura cambiara el cuartel general a otra parte del mundo, han pasado 6 meses y nuestros jóvenes pero experimentados Exorcistas eran enviados a misiones en pareja y ya no solos, pues el supervisor Komui decidió que después de ese terrible ataque tendrían que ser mas precavidos así que formo parejas y avía resultado bien, pues en todas las misiones que avían hecho hasta ahorita recuperaban las inocencias y regresaban sanos y salvos, bueno con heridas pero regresaban al fin y al cabo, en cuanto a los generales seguían con su misión de encontrar a los elegidos de dios, portadores de inocencias o futuros Exorcistas, se les llamaba de cualquier forma y debes en cuando se paraban en la orden oscura.

Sin embargo un día como cualquier otro en el cuartel general, mas específicamente en la oficina del supervisor, se recibió una extraña carta o eso parecía a simple vista, que además era dirigida específicamente a Komui Lee, aunque el supervisor…

-vamos supervisor ya despierte, no evada sus deberes como siempre- decía un hombre que vestía una larga bata blanca de científico

-mmmmm…. Sisisisi ya…- decía Komui entre balbuceos no queriendo despertar

-no puede ser, bueno tendré que utilizar lo de siempre- decía aquel hombre acercándose a la oreja del supervisor –Lenalee se va a casar mañana- dijo en tono bajo y alejándose un poco y…

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE HAY NOOOOOOO LENALEEEEE POR QUE, NO NO TE CASES NO ME ABANDONES BUAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Komui apunto del colapso y llorando a mares

-tranquilícese se lo dije solo para que despertara-

-heeee? Jefe de sección Reever es usted, ¡por dios no vuelva hacer eso!- dijo ya mas calmado el mayor de los hermanos Lee

-créame que no lo aria si usted no evadiera sus responsabilidades, tiene que firmar estos papeles- el jefe de sección pone en el escritorio una pila de no menos de 100 hojas

-mmmm… y ¿para eso me despertó?-

-supervisor…-

-bien bien lo are después de hacer una llamada a la orden asiática- decía komui con tono malvado

-bien pero mas le vale no volverse a dormir- Reever se da la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida pero… -hooo por cierto se me olvidaba llego una carta para usted- dijo dirigiéndose a su jefe y se la entrega.

-he? Una carta ¿quien la manda? Pregunta curioso observando el sobre pero sin encontrar remitente

-no sabría decirle con exactitud, pero se encontraba debajo de la puerta de la entrada principal- explico el jefe de sección

-pues es extraño, la leeré de inmediato, gracias Reever- dijo Komui en tono de hacerle saber que lo dejara solo

-bien me voy pues tengo mucho trabajo- el jefe de sección se retira dejando a el supervisor solo con la extraña carta sin remitente, rápidamente tomo unas tijeras y corto un extremo del sobre teniendo cuidado de no romper el contenido del mismo sin mas saco la hoja y la comenzó a leer… pasado unos 3 minutos

-pero que… no puede ser cierto, pero en todo caso eso fue…- el supervisor no cabía en su sorpresa mesclada con incredulidad lo que acababa de leer era algo ilógico al menos para el.

/

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la orden oscura que ahora era más amplio que el anterior pues ya avían encontrado más exorcistas y avía muchos más buscadores, vemos un pequeño grupo de exorcistas que vestían el uniforme color negro con rojo en los puños, cuello, también en la parte donde se abrocha la prenda y delgados adornos entre oro y plata y con la insignia de la orden oscura a un costado algunos usaban abrigo y otros camisa de manga larga, en la mesa del pequeño grupo se podía ver una enorme pila de platos de comida pues ahí se encontraba…

-cielos Allen, no puedo creer el gran apetito que tienes, jeje a pesar de el tiempo me sigo sorprendiendo- decía un chico de apariencia alegre, pelirrojo y con un parche en el ojo derecho

-ets pods a insia e praito- decía el chico mencionado con comida todavía en la boca

-mmmm que ¿no puedes pasarte la comida antes de hablar Moyashi?- pregunta otro exorcista de mala gana que portaba un gran sable samurái

-es Allen Bakanda- reprochaba el peliblanco ya pasados los alimetos

-repítelo Mo-ya-shi- Kanda detestaba ese apodo así que ya sabrán, la pelea de miradas inicio

-ya dejen de discutir así a la hora de la comida por favor- decía una mujer exorcista de pelo verde un poco largo y unos hermosos ojos color morado

-perdona Leenale, pero el empezó y…- es interrumpido por el chico del parche que le dice en vos baja

-jeje oye Allen te tiene bien dominado ¿verdad?- comento en tono juguetón

Allen se sorprendió por el comentario -heeee? Lavi ¿de que rayos hablas?- pregunto en el mismo tono bajo

-jeje vamos no te hagas si bien que sabes de lo que hablo- respondió ya mas divertido por la situación

-oigan que tanto se secretean ¿hee?- preguntaba Leenale curiosa por ver a sus amigos hablar tan bajo

-heee pueesss ¿Cómo te lo explico? este… jejejeje- Allen se puso nervioso que no supo que decir y en su lugar solo rio

-Walker sabe que no esta permitido tener conversaciones de ese tipo, todo lo que tenga que hablar hágalo como debe ser- decía un hombre de mirada fría y cautelosa y que vestía un uniforme de un rango superior al de un exorcista o por lo menos eso parecía

-mmmmm bien bien- dijo el peliblanco con tono de fastidio y de haber entendido

Lavi ya reincorporándose en su lugar pregunta un poco molesto –con que todavía siguen vigilándote, no les vasto ver como defendiste a la orden del ataque del nivel 4 y ni por que cooperaste con esa dichosa entrevista que te hiso Leverrier ¿verdad?- Lavi no le importo si escuchaba aquel hombre

-bueno amigo sabes por que lo hacen y bueno la verdad no puedo culparlos- Allen respondió con tono un poco triste, pues sabia que lo que decía el Bookman Junior era verdad

-Allen-kun…- Leenale solo pudo decir su nombre pues también todo ese asunto de alguna manera le afectaba también a ella pues sentía un aprecio especial por el poseedor del Crown Clown

-ha ya los encontré me imagine que estarían aquí- otro exorcista entro al comedor y se dirigió a la mesa donde el ambiente se notaba un poco tenso

-mmm? Ha Kuro-chan que tal, dime ¿para que somos buenos?- pregunta el sucesor de Bookman cambiando totalmente su animo y sacando a todos de trance

-bueno es que el supervisor me dijo que quería que la pareja 18,16 se presentara en su oficina, que tenia una misión- respondió el exorcista vampiro

-hu? ¿una misión? ¿Abran encontrado otra inocencia?- pregunta Lenalee curiosa por lo dicho de su amigo

-bueno pues hay que ir y a ver de que se trata ¿no crees?- sugiere Allen con su amabilidad de siempre

-tienes razón- la chica le responde con una sonrisa

/

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en otra parte del mundo y otra clase de dimensión o mas específicamente en el arca negra

-conde-tama, Conde-tama- se escuchaba una vos chillona gritando desesperada

-vamos Lero ya te escuche ¿que sucede?- responde una especie de persona regordeta, lentes pequeños, una sonrisa macabra y con un sobrero de copa que era adornado con unas calaveras

-haaa conde-tama alguien burlo la seguridad del cuarto donde tenemos al exorcista que… -

-ya Lero tranquilo ya sabia de esto- responde muy calmado

-¿lero…?- se cuestiona el pequeño paraguas con cabeza de calabaza

-si así como lo escuchas he he pero… lo que no se es quien fue, no se que es lo que quería pero por alguna razón entro y eso es extraño pues… si hubiera sido un exorcista se lo hubiera llevado pero…- el conde no termino de explicar pues uno de sus numerosos teléfonos empezó a sonar

-hoo ¿quien será?, si halo… si, aja, muy bien, será recompensado por eso.- el conde cuelga el teléfono

-¿que sucede? Lero- pregunta el golem

-yei yei parece que algunos akumas tendrán trabajo, parece que hay un trozo muy grande de inocencia en Málaga España, yei yei los mandare antes de que los exorcistas lo encuentren- decía el conde con su típica sonrisa que daba miedo

Mientras en otro lugar en la misma Arca negra una sombra escuchaba lo que decía el conde

-vaya, con que España heee, bueno la verdad ya no tengo tiempo para esto así que mejor me pongo en marcha- así aquella sombra desapareció sin hacerse notar

/

Pasando del Arca negra al Arca blanca vemos caminando a la Pareja 18,16 junto con alguien mas, por las hermosas calles de lo que parecía un pueblo muy tranquilo

-oye Link puedo ¿preguntarte algo?- comento el Peliblanco

-si ¿que es lo que quieres saber? Walker- responde Link con tono neutral, quien es el encargado de vigilar a Allen por órdenes del vaticano

-bien solo quería saber ¿hasta cuando me mantendrán vigilado?-

-eso es algo que ni yo mismo se, solo el inspector Leverrier puede responderte- contesto con el mismo tono neutral

-jeje si me lo imagine, bueno solo te lo pregunte por curiosidad-

-Allen-kun ¿que opinas de la misión?, según mi hermano y el reporte que nos dio, es que se encontró un trozo de inocencia algo peculiar, crees que pueda ser…- Lenalee trato de cambiar de tema pues sabia que a su joven compañero no le era muy placentero hablar de ese tema

-el corazón?- completo la frase –no lo se, pero si ese es el caso ay que actuar con cautela pues el conde no dudara en mandar akumas o presentarse el mismo-

-si en eso tienes razón, ha mira ya llegamos es la puerta… 15 ¿no es así?- pregunta Lenalee

-jeje si es esa- Allen se adelanta y abre la puerta como todo un caballero para que la poseedora de las Dark boots pasara primero

/

Mientras tanto en la orden oscura en la oficina del supervisor

-ya casi es la hora, cielos no se si creer o… no, esperare pacientemente a ver que sucede- por alguna extraña razón Komui se encontraba algo nervioso si no es que decir demasiado, pues caminaba de aun lado a otro pisando todos los papeles que se encontraban regados por todo el lugar

-supervisor Komui- alguien mas entro a la oficina

-mmm? Ha Jonnhy ¿que sucede?-

-bien hay alguien afuera de la orden y pide hablar con usted dice ser la ¨Mujer Akuma"-

-¿que, que? –_parece ser que a llegado, entonces si es verdad- _Komui solo se quedo pensando ante el aviso

-¿supervisor?, ¿la conoce?- Jonnhy pregunto al notar la reacción de su jefe

-hee si si… digo no he bueno… enseguida bajo a recibirla- responde el mayor de los Lee algo nervioso

-¿cree que sea seguro? puede ser alguien peligroso- pregunta dudoso de la decisión de su jefe

-si no tienen por que preocuparse y a su tiempo sabrán por que- Komui ya parecía mas calmado

-vaya parece que el actual supervisor es alguien de confianza- una voz femenina se escucho detrás de Jonnhy que lo tomo por sorpresa

-hee? Haaaaaaaaa que ¿¡como fue que entro aquí!- pregunto mas asustado que sorprendido

-jeje no te asustes es una de mis cuantas habilidades que tengo- responde la extraña mujer con una amplia sonrrisa

-tu eres la ¨Mujer Akuma¨ ¿no es así?- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación que Komui hacia ante la mujer que tenia enfrente

-si soy yo y usted debe de ser Kumui Lee el supervisor- afirma la recién llegada poniéndose mas seria

-si, Jonnhy nos permites…-

-hee? Si si claro con su permiso- el mencionado se retira cortésmente dejando solos a Komui y la extraña mujer que vestía un abrigo largo azul marino sin mangas y algo gastado al costado del mismo poseía el escudo de la orden oscura en oro, zapatos que parecían muy resistentes, su cabello era algo largo llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda y de color blanco encima de este tenia un adorno muy peculiar pues parecía una corona muy delgada poseía unos ojos color oro su apariencia parecía la de alguien no mayor de 35 y en su cintura colgaba una especie de ballesta muy pequeña.

-y bien debió de haber recibido mi carta- decía la mujer

-si y créame que me tomo de sorpresa y para llamarle como se debe ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?- pregunta Komui

-jeje supuse que me lo preguntaría, pues bien, me llamo Alexis Rozen-

Bueno hasta ahí se los dejo jeje lo haría mas largo pero primero hay que probar jeje se que no tengo buena narrativa pero pues quisiera saber que puedo cambiar o aumentar jeje, se preguntaran ¿quien será esta mujer? y ¿por que lleva la insignia de la orden oscura? Pues eso lo veremos en el prox. Capitulo jeje así que púes nos leeremos hasta entonces.


	2. EL REGRESO Y LA INOCENCIA ROBADA

**Wuuuuuoooolaaa jeje soy yiop de nuevo seee ya vengo a molestar jaja, ok estoy medio loka pero pues que se le puede hacer jaja, mmmm…¬¬ es como si nunca hubiera tenido niñez pero bueno ya me tranquilizo u.u**

**Bien en que estábamos a si ya me acorde jeje ya les traigo el capitulo 2 de mi historia hoy en la regadera estuve imaginando el capi y eso fue en la mañana jeje ya que yo trabajo en la tarde y en esos lapsos que estoy en la compu revisando unas cuentas lo voy escribiendo n.n bueno pues muchas gracias por tu Review, xOgnAdorA, me animas a continuar sin duda, lo que si me saco mucho de honda fue lo que esta pasando en el manga de D Gray man, me he quedado con la cara de ¿Qué? NANI, bueno quien haya leído el capi 204 del manga ya me a de entender y la verdad me puse tristona, bueno esperemos que lo que sigua sea algo mas ameno, que lo dudo mucho jeje.**

**Bueno pues pasando a otro tema, aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 2 espero me haya salido un poquitín mas largo . este capitulo va dedicado a Japón, lamentablemente con lo del terremoto no la están pasando bien, pero yo confió en que con el tiempo se levantara nuevamente.**

**Aclaro: Los personajes de D Gray Man, no me pertenecen son de Katsura Hoshino, historia hecha sin fines de lucro solo por puro entretenimiento**

Cap. 2 EL REGRESO Y LA INOCENCIA ROBADA

En el capitulo anterior, una misteriosa mujer llego a la orden oscura y pidió hablar con el actual supervisor de la misma, Komui quien es el encargado de tal cargo, la recibió sin saber exactamente lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante con la llegada de aquella mujer.

-bien supervisor ya sabe mi nombre, ahora si no le molesta me sentare un momento- la mujer de nombre Alexis Rozen, se sentó en un amplio sillón color rojo y adornos en oro que se encontraba en la oficina del supervisor en frente de su escritorio

Komui la ve serio, pero unos pocos segundos cambia su mirada a una mas tranquila y dirigiéndose a su escritorio a un de pie pregunto -claro que no, pero dígame ¿como es que sabia quien era el actual supervisor?, que yo sepa antes de que yo entrara asumir tal cargo, no se sabia nada de usted y no tubo contacto con la orden-

-eso es lo que usted cree, en realidad es muy sencillo de explicar- Rozen se acomoda mas en el sillón y prosigue –una de mis cuantas habilidades es recordar cada momento que e vivido y escribirlo tal y como paso, con el mas mínimo detalle, es algo parecido a lo que los Bookmen hacen…- explica con tono calmado

-bien entiendo, pero no me ha contestado mi pregunta- argumenta el supervisor

-a eso iba, así que tome asiento pues es algo largo- con una amplia sonrisa Rozen empieza a explicarle a Komui

%%%%%%%###############

Mientras tanto en un lejano país mas específicamente en España

-Allen-kun detrás de ti- una voz femenina alerta a su compañero

-rayos, ¡Crown Fire!- el peliblanco alertado lanza un ataque con su inocencia pues efectivamente detrás de el se encontraban como 15 Akumas nivel 2 y 4 nivel 3

-¡EMBU KIRE KAZE!- Lenalee al igual que Allen peleaba con unos nivele 3

-son demasiados no nos podemos acercar a la inocencia- el peliblanco comento preocupado pues estaba en lo correcto, prácticamente estaban rodeados por no mas de 100 akumas y 2 nivel 4

Su compañera no comento nada al instante pues estaba pensativa de la situación después de un momento -Allen-kun tu ve por la inocencia yo me encargo de que no se acerquen- dijo finalmente con voz decidida

-jaja no nos hagas reír exorcista, ¿tu nos vas a detener?, antes de eso primero te matamos y luego te quitaremos tu inocencia para entregársela al conde- un akuma de nivel 3 se rio por tal argumento de la china

-Lenalee ni creas que te voy a dejar luchar sola recuerda el por que somos un equipo- con su habitual amabilidad Allen desaprueba lo dicho por su compañera

-lo se, no creas que lo he olvidado pero… recuerda que también nuestra misión en recuperar la inocencia-

-ella tiene razón Walker hay que darnos prisa- si no, no podremos recuperar la inocencia- Link trata de hacer reconsiderar al peliblanco

Al poseedor del Crown clown viendo la situación no le quedo otra mas que aceptar -Le… Lenalee, prométeme que vas a estar bien- esto lo dice en un tono preocupado

Lenalee sonrrie –claro- dicho esto, Allen seguido por Link comienzan a correr a un edificio de la ciudad pues en donde se encontraba la inocencia peculiar era abajo del mismo

- ¿Qué? A donde crees que vas exorcista- unos nivel 3 tratan de detenerlo pero ellos son detenidos primero

-lo mismo pregunto yo, a donde creen que van, su única oponente ahora soy yo- Lenalee se para delante de los akumas impidiéndoles el atacar a su compañero

-grrr maldita Exorcista ni creas que nos vas a detener te aremos picadillo- dicen de repente los nivel 4 pues ya se estaban impacientando con la situación

-adelante- la china con mirada decidida se lanza al ataque, pero por su mente pasaban otras cosas –_buena suerte_ _Allen-kun, si te pasa algo, no se que es lo que aria, no quiero volver a sentir el dolor de perderte de nuevo-_

Poco después Allen y Link an llegado al edificio que al parecer consistía de unos 35 pisos y que extrañamente un aura sagrada no les permitía entrar.

-¿que es esto?- pregunta Allen pues no sabe que sucede

-parece una especie de barrera hecha por la propia inocencia- responde Link con el mismo tono de siempre

-ha vaya vaya ya llegaron y yo que pensé que se tardarían mas- una tercera persona con ropa de gala y fumando un cigarrillo aparece al lado del edificio

-eres tu, Tikky Mikk- el peliblanco reconoce al tipo como el Noe del Placer y poniéndose en posición de ataque

-que tal chico, me parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo, la inocencia que se encuentra aquí- dice el Noe señalando el edificio –pero abra algo diferente en esta ocasión-

-a si y dime ¿cual es?, Tikky Mikk- pregunta Allen cauteloso de cualquier movimiento del enemigo

-jeje pues que esta vez no te dejare tomarla tan fácilmente, esta inocencia me la llevare, y si es necesario matarte nuevamente lo are- Tikky le muestra esa sonrisa sádica

-Link aléjate lo mas que puedas, pues esta vez habla muy enserio- el peliblanco le pide a su vigilante lo mas amable que puede

-bien- fue lo único que dijo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%###################

Regresando al cuartel general

-así que eso fue lo que a pasado todos estos años- comenta el supervisor pensativo

-así es-

-creo que lo mas conveniente en estos momentos es que se haga presente en Roma con su santidad, ¿no lo cree así?- pregunta el supervisor

-bueno prácticamente ellos han recibido una carta mía y un reporte avanzado, así que por el momento no veo necesario presentarme ante su santidad- responde tranquilamente Rozen

-en ese caso, creo que no abra problema, ya que usted es parte de la orden oscura desde tiempo atrás- comenta el mayor de los Lee con su ya conocido tono tranquilo

En ese momento la mujer peliblanca se pone de pie -muchas gracias supervisor Komui, sin duda usted es de confianza- le agrádese alegremente

Al igual que la oji dorada, Komui se levanta de su silla para dirigirse a la mencionada y extenderle la mano –bien venida a casa, Comandante Alexis Rozen- el supervisor le da la bienvenida a su mas antigua exorcista con la misma alegría que recibe a los demás cuando regresan sanos y salvos de sus misiones

La comandante se sorprende por tal acto que se tarda un poco en reaccionar, pues nunca la avían dado esa clase de bienvenida, pero después toma la mano del supervisor –estoy de regreso- dice con una amplia sonrisa

Mientras esto sucedía, afuera de la oficina del supervisor se encontraban 2 pequeñas personas esperando algo o ha alguien

-crees que lo que nos dijo Rozen-sama ¿sea cierto?- pregunta una de las personas que tenia una voz algo infantil

-no lo se, pero por lo que veo por estos alrededores, puede que si nos allá dicho la verdad, este lugar es muy grande y ay personas con uniformes muy complejos- comenta la segunda persona que al igual que la otra poseía una voz algo infantil solo que era mas observadora

-si creo que tienes razón, pero ¿crees que encajemos aquí One-chan?- pregunta nuevamente la primera persona

-ya te dije que no lo se, pero… si realmente es cierto lo que nos dijo Rozen-sama, nos vengaremos por lo que les hicieron a nuestra gente- decía la segunda persona con tono triste en sus ojos para después continuar –recuerda que ya no tenemos a nadie así que ay que cuidarnos entre nosotras hermana, tan solo nos queda esperar-

-s…si- fue su única respuesta

###############%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Regresándonos a Málaga España

-que pasa chico acaso ¿ya no puedes luchar con migo mano a mano?- pregunta burlonamente el Noé del placer al peliblanco que ya empezaba a sentirse cansado

-jaja créeme… todavía tengo mas que dar Tikky Mikk, me llevare… esa inocencia- Allen decía con dificultad en realidad ya estaba algo lastimado

-bien si tu insistes en morir, lo are con gusto, Tease- Tikky lanza cientos de sus golem mariposa hacia su oponente quien los esquiva sin problema, pero es perseguido por las mismas a donde quiera que va –a sí que se deja envolver por los golems malignos para posteriormente convocar a Crown Fire, un ataque que deja a los golems destruidos –ya te lo dije todavía tengo poder para pelear, ¡Crown Clown!- Allen ahora transforma su brazo izquierdo en una gigantesca espada y se dirige a atacar al Noe del placer

Tikky al ver aquella espada que alguna vez casi lo exorciza se pone serio y de la nada saca una especie de materia oscura en forma de un cono con varios filos a los lados que parecían garras de un animal –esta ves no chico- el Noe dice estas palabras solo para el mismo, segundos después, arma de inocencia y arma de materia oscura chocan entre si rechazándose mutuamente, pues al parecer el nivel de ambas es igual

-¿que… que demonios es eso?- Allen se sorprende de la nueva arma de su oponente y de que además Crown Clown no le haya afectado

Tikky sonríe al notar que el peliblanco se sorprende –je pues veras chico es mi nueva adquisición fue un pequeño presente que me dio el conde por si me encontraba contigo , además este no es todo su poder- termina de explicar para después lanzarse asía Allen –muere- Allen al verse sorprendido lo primero que hace es interponer su espada con la arma del Noe, pero es tanta la materia oscura de la misma que logra rechazar a la espada y a su portador pero unos de sus filos logra rozar el ojo no maldito dejándolo mal herido en esa parte

-¡grrrhaaaaaa!- Allen da un grito de dolor sosteniendo su ojo, pues la parte afectada brota sangre a montones y un humo color morado, provocado por materia oscura –mal…dición ni… ni creas que… que con esto me… detendrás- Allen con dificultad trato de curarse de la materia oscura con su inocencia pero extrañamente no pudo hacerlo –¿que… pero como?, esto… ¿por que… no me puedo deshacer de la materia oscura?- el peliblanco se cuestionaba así mismo con incredulidad, el Noe al ver el estado de su oponente nuevamente se lanza al ataque para darle el golpe final

-¡Walker reacciona!- Link trato de sacar de su trance al peli blanco sin lograrlo

-lo siento chico pero elegiste morir, esta vez no habrá un segundo milagro- el Noe del placer iba directo al corazón del exorcista sin embargo algo lo detuvo –que demo… he?- sin previo aviso Tikky solo pudo observar por unos segundos que lo avía interrumpido, pues después de eso fue golpeado en el estomago a la velocidad de la luz, arrojándolo hacia el edificio cubierto por la barrera de Inocencia, estrellándolo finalmente entre los escombros que avían dejado en la batalla

-Allen-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- una voz femenina preocupada se dirigió al alvino

-Le…Lenalee tu…- Allen realmente le costaba hablar pues la materia oscura empezaba hacer efecto en su cuerpo

-por favor no te muevas estas realmente herido, ¿Qué te ha sucedido en tu ojo?- la voz de la peli verde sonaba asustada pues estaba muy preocupada por su compañero

-no… es na… nada no te preo… cupes, t…tenemos que…cons…esguir la inocen…-Allen trato de levantarse pero ya no pudo continuar

-no, déjame esto a mi estas muy mal- Lenalee trato de convencer a su amigo de no seguir, de repente de entre los escombros

-¡haaaa!, vaya así tenemos a otra exorcista- al parecer el Noe parecía ya algo frustrado –ni creas que por ser una dama te tendré consideración exorcista-

Lenalee dirigió su vista hacia el Noe –tu, ¡que tratabas de hacerle ha Allen?- pregunta molesta a su enemigo y al mismo tiempo toma posición de ataque

-pues que mas, lo iba a matar, pero parece que primero te matare a ti- nuevamente Tikky se lanza hacia Lenalee con nueva arma en mano, quien lo recibe con las Dark boots, la peli verde cambia de posición a la velocidad de la luz para encontrarse atrás del Noe y sin mas lo golpea directamente con la inocencia en la espalda lanzándolo hacia mas escombros pero nuevamente Lenalee a velocidad increíble nuevamente alcanza al Noe dándole otro golpe tan potente como el anterior, lanzándolo sin rumbo ya que nuevamente iba a darle otro golpe pero… -lo siento exorcista, no abra una tercera vez- dicho esto Tikky en el aire se prepara para ensartar el arma de materia oscura en Lenalee puesto que ella no se avía percatado del plan del Noe del placer

-maldición pero que…- Lenalee se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que venia pues ya no podía reaccionar y…

-kgggghaggaaaaaaa- un grito ahogado pero a la ves lleno de dolor, se escuchó dentro del silencio momentáneo que se izo en el lugar de la batalla –Le…Lenalee, ag..gaaaa- fue lo ultimo que se escucho,

-A…¡Allen-kuuuuuun!- un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor en el alma, rompió aquel silencio

-tsk no puedo creer que hallas dado tu vida por esta exorcista, chico, bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia- Tikky le resto importancia a lo sucedido

-Noe-sama ya hemos roto el campo de inocencia- un Akuma de nivel 3 se dirige hacía el mencionado

-muy bien vamos por esa inocencia- Tikky Mikk se va como si nada hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la tan codiciada inocencia

-Allen-kun, no no no por favor abre los ojos dime algo- Lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos y un Allen recostado en sus piernas y con un gran agujero en el estomago brotando sangre y humo de materia oscura, pedía una señal de vida del exorcista de pelo blanco, sin obtener ningún resultado

-señorita Lee…- Howard Link aun que no lo demostrara estaba muy preocupado por el exorcista

Momentos después

-¡escucha exorcista!- se escucha la vos de Tikky –me llevare la inocencia con migo,- muestra la Inocencia sostenida en su mano -lo siento por tu amigo pero el decidió morir, poco a poco la materia oscura lo consumirá y… bueno ya sabes que sucederá- el Noe hablaba en un tono divertido –bueno me retiro nos veremos muy pronto exorcista jeje- en ese momento la puerta de Road se abrió para que en ese mismo lugar Tikky desapareciera.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno pues creo que ya le paramos jeje ahora les puse una gran batalla, bueno créanme escribir escenas de batalla no es lo mío pues siento yo que no las describo bien jeje (n.n) no se que opinen pero en lo personal así lo siento jeje**

**Se que no fue tan largo pero pues espero sea de su agrado y pues espero impaciente sus Reviews jiji espero tener la conti. emmm unos 4 días mas ¬¬ si es que no se me atraviesa otra cosa ¬¬ en fin… de ante mano una disculpa si algunas palabras no van con lo que se supone debó de escribir, por que esta compu como que medio piensa y cambia palabras que no quiero escribir y apenas me di cuenta tratare de corregirlo si es posible, bueno pues espero que les siga gustando y pues nos leemos luego.**


	3. EXTRAÑA INOCENCIA

**¡Ciaossu! Jaja no se por que pero se me dio por escribir ese saludo ^^ bueno pues aquí me tienen de new jeje, perdón, perdón, perdón y otra vez perdón, créanme pensé que no se me iba a atravesar ningún imprevisto pero si, paso lo que paso tuve que quedarme en el trabajo 3 endemoniados días bueno mejor no hablar del tema por que se los juro que aviento el ordenador esos tipos de días créanme, como los detesto (-.-) además de que creo y no se podía subir capítulos por unos días ¬¬ y eso no es todo, la semana que paso me dio varicela, si de esa que da miedo pues considerando mi edad fue horrible T.T ok, continuo.**

**En primera gracias por sus Reviews, prometo que al final del capitulo los comentare, segunda espero que esta ves el capitulo este ya mas largo que el anterior trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo jeje y tercera espero que este cap. No se les haga muy aburrido, además poco a poco sabrán del porque de muchas cosas no se desesperen y de antemano otra disculpa si no describo bien los lugares, créanme que también describir lugares no es mi fuerte jeje pero pues tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto.**

**Este capitulo fue escrito primero en una libreta ya que la compu de mi trabajo… exploto (O.o) si lo admito la hice trabajar demasiado, pero era urgente tratarla de esa manera pues eso era de vida o muerte pero…(u.u) creo que exagere y ya que la mandaron cambiar pues jeje ya lo pase al ordenador (^^) además con forme iba escribiendo se me venían mas cosas a la cabeza jeje es por eso que quedo un poco mas largo jeje.**

**Ya que esta todo bajo control aquí les dejo el capi. Espero sea de su agrado, se aceptan tomatazos, baldes de agua fría, teteras de agua caliente y también pedazos de materia oscura y si se abstienen de aventar eso es mejor jeje (^^u)**

**Aclaro: D_Gray man no me pertenece es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sempai**

-blablabla- dialogo de personaje

-_blablabla- _pensamiento de personaje

_"blablablá" _dialogo en universo paralelo

_%%%%%&&&&&&&_ cambio de escena

Cap.3 EXTRAÑA "INOCENCIA"

En un país situado en el continente Europeo, llamado España, mas específicamente en Málaga, en alguna parte de aquel lugar, se observaba un escena donde edificios y casas se encontraban destruidos, debido a una fuerte batalla, donde los protagonistas fueron 2 guerreros de dios y guerrero de la oscuridad, donde por desgracia el vencedor fue el aliado de la oscuridad, mejor conocido como miembro de la familia de Noé, ya que parte de su victoria fue el haber herido de muerte a uno de los guerreros de dios, mejor conocido como miembro de la Religiosa orden oscura, un exorcista.

-¿Por qué… dime… por que lo hiciste Allen-kun?- la exorcista peli verde se decía así misma en un tono casi audible y llena de impotencia, pues no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su joven compañero, al contrario había salido herido por su culpa y ahora ante sus ojos se encontraba el peli blanco en el suelo inconsciente debido a sus 2 heridas causadas por el arma de materia oscura

-señorita Lee, tenemos que llevar a Walker a un hospital pues por el momento no podemos regresar a la orden oscura- sugirió el inspector Link pues aunque no lo pareciera tanto tiempo el convivir 24 hrs. Con el chico le tenia un poco de cariño

Lenalee parecía que estaba en otro mundo pero al escuchar la vos de Howard regreso casi a la realidad – s…si es verdad cre…creo que vi uno cercano al lugar donde peleamos al principio con los Akumas-

-bien hay que darse prisa, pues a este paso Walker podría…-

-¡no…no lo digas… hay que darse prisa- Lenalee no dejo terminar las palabras de Link, pues no estaba dispuesta aceptar tal situación

Link entendiendo un poco la situación, carga al exorcista que esta bajo su vigilancia –bien señorita Lee muéstreme el camino- avisa con su típica vos neutral, la mencionada sin perder mas tiempo le indica el camino y así se dirigen hasta el hospital mas cercano

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arca negra

-¡yei yei, muy bien hecho Tikky-pon, has conseguido la inocencia- el conde felicitaba y a la ves se regocijaba de alegría ante el hecho de que el Noé del placer allá conseguido la "inocencia"

-Conde del Milenio, ya le dije no me llame de esa manera, por favor- dijo Tikky un poco molesto de que lo llamara de esa forma –además ¿Qué tiene de especial esta "inocencia" , yo la veo igual que las demás- pregunta curioso ya recobrada su tranquilidad

-jeje eso es lo que esta "inocencia" nos hace creer- lentamente el conde se acerca cauteloso a la materia verde brillante y empieza a rociarle materia oscura, lo cual que en lugar de crear una reacción de rechazo mutuo por parte de ambas, sucede todo lo contrario al tener contacto con la materia oscura la Inocencia va perdiendo su típico color verde brillante a un color plata brillante, y no solamente eso si no también su forma, de su típica figura que parecían 2 engranes ahora se transforma en una esfera con barios picos.

-¿Qué… que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunta Tikky sin ocultar su asombro del fenómeno que presencio

-esa, mi querido Tikky-pon es la verdadera forma y apariencia de esta "Inocencia", solo la rocié un poco de mi poder para que se sintiera amenazada y nos revelara su forma, es algo así como su defensa o ataque para aquellos que no tengan buenas intenciones jeje- explica el Conde con sus aires de inteligencia malvada

-entiendo, valla nunca había visto una "inocencia" así, en verdad que es extraña- argumenta Tikky

-y díganos Conde-tama, ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con esa "inocencia" lero?- pregunta curioso el golem paraguas

-ya lo verán mas adelante, solo tengan paciencia, el fin de los exorcistas se aproxima- dicho esto en forma de sentencia, el conde se disponía a retirarse, pero no sin antes… -por cierto Tikky-pon ¿te a servido el que te obsequie?- pregunta divertido el conde

-je, claro que si, esta arma atravesó al chico directamente, impregnándolo de materia oscura y es tan grande la cantidad que ni siquiera su Inocencia pudo eliminarla- responde el Noé del placer tranquilo

-bien bien, esta ves no abra un segundo milagro, su dios lo a abandonado jejeje, además así mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro jiji- el Conde reía con malicia y después de ese comentario se da media vuelta y se retira del lugar llevándose consigo la extraña Inocencia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%###########################

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en la orden oscura ya había pasado tiempo de saber quien era la extraña mujer y con tiempo nos referimos a casi pasado un día

-Comandante Rozen, ya le he mandado pedir que hicieran su nuevo uniforme- el supervisor ya le avía tomado confianza a la comandante

-muchas gracias, por cierto antes que nada mas, hay dos personitas que quizás puedan ser posibles exorcistas- explica la ojidorada

-mmm? ¿Exorcistas? Acaso ¿vienen con usted?- pregunta con vos dudosa el supervisor

-si, llevan esperándome desde que llegue- responde tranquila

-¿Qué? ¿son acaso sus aprendices?- pregunta Komui algo intranquilo

-no, la verdad es que cuando me dirigía hacia acá, las encontré en un pequeño pueblo donde varios Akumas ya avían hecho sus destrozos, a decir verdad ya no notaba señales de vida, pero… bueno es mejor que las conozcas- explica la comandante sin dar muchos detalles, se dirige a la puerta de la oficina para posteriormente abrirla y dejar pasar a sus acompañantes –vamos pequeñas, ya pueden pasar, disculpen por la tardanza- segundos después entran dos personas de pequeña estatura, traían puesta una capa de color café oscuro, sus ojos eran de color gris casi llegándole al color plata brillante, solo que una al parecer la que se veía de mas edad tenia un ligero toque de morado, pelo color castaño oscuro, una piel que parecía bronceada ni muy clara ni muy oscura de tono café

Komui, las ve y se sorprende de ver que dos pequeñas niñas puedan llegar a ser exorcistas si solo se veía que tenían entre 10 y 12 años, además de que no veía nada extraño en ellas ni arma ni nada, un komui confundido decide preguntar a su interlocutora –¿Cómo es que piensa que puedan ser exorcistas, Comandante?

-es otra de mis tantas habilidades que poseo, puedo percibir a las personas que son compatibles con la inocencia, aunque todavía no la posean- explica sin mas detalles y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-he… oiga, puedo saber ¿Cuántas de esas habilidades posee?- pregunta curioso Komui, con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza,

-no, solo digo lo necesario, disculpe- responde un poco mas seria

-hee… bien, comprendo- el supervisor retomando la situación, vuelve su vista hacia las recién llegadas, para posteriormente dirigirse a ellas y agacharse para estar a su altura –hola- saluda con su típica sonrisa –¿puedo saber cuales son sus nombres?-

A decir verdad ninguna de las dos tenia señas de querer responder pues todavía no tenían confianza en nadie, pero la sonrisa sincera del supervisor pareció tener efecto y una de las niñas que parecía ser la menor iba a responder, pero la segunda presente se le adelanto –se lo diremos pero… ¿podríamos saber el suyo primero, por favor? Pide amablemente pero con un tono un poco serio

El supervisor se sorprendió un poco por la seriedad de la pequeña, pero decidió responder con igual amabilidad –hoo je perdón por la falta de modales, yo soy Komui Lee, el supervisor de la Religiosa Orden Oscura, que es donde se encuentran en este momento-

La niña satisfecha con su respuesta decide responderle –yo soy Alicia Sorceress y ella- fijando su vista a su acompañante –es mi hermana menor Cri…-

-¡yo soy Cristal Sorceress!- interrumpe la hermana menor presentándose así misma entusiasmada y regalándole una sonrisa al supervisor -es un placer conocerlo Lee-sama- concluye

-Cristal… calma esos modales- la hermana mayor que al parecer es la mas seria o eso aparenta ser, la reprende por su comportamiento espontaneo

-jeje vamos no se preocupen están en confianza, no hay por que preocuparse- Komui igual les regala una sonrisa pues aunque no lo pareciera aquella pequeña sonrisa regalada por parte de la hermana menor, lo conmovió y le recordó a su adorada hermana –por favor sean bien venidas, creo que la comandante Rozen ya le a de haber explicado del por que las trajo aquí ¿no es así?-

-si, al parecer y por lo pudimos entenderle, fue que… como lo explico ammm…- la hermana menor quería responder pero no hallaba la manera

-yo le dire- interrumpe la hermana mayor –nos dijo que éramos compatibles con… algo llamado In… Inocencia y que… seriamos exorcistas-

-si eso mismo- completa la menor

Komui al escuchar tal explicación dirige su mirada de reproche a la ojidorada, por la escasa información que les dio, a lo que la mencionada solo sonríe, después vuelve a dirigir su vista a las futuras exorcistas -quiero suponer que tienen alguna idea de lo que implica en convertirse en un exorcista- dice el supervisor con un tono mas serio y observando a las dos mencionadas

-…- no obtuvo respuesta, solo encontró la mirada mutua de las hermanas, el mayor de los Lee que hasta el momento se encontraba agachado a la altura de la niñas, se levanta y se dirige a su escritorio, nuevamente dirige su mirada pero esta vez hacia la comandante –bueno creo que por el momento no hay que precipitarnos Comandante, no digo que no confié en sus "habilidades" pero por el momento no podemos llevarlas con Hevlaska- explica con tono tranquilo, ya que en realidad no quiere que una niñas tan pequeñas se conviertan en exorcistas

-mmmm? Y dígame el ¿por que no podemos?- pregunta Rozen algo extrañada

-por que en estos últimos días la gente de central ha estado revisando las inocencias que se encuentran en Hevlaska, ya que al parecer han estado actuando de una manera muy extraña y por el momento nadie puede entrar- el supervisor explica las razones tranquilamente, sin embargo…

-¿¡que!- pregunta un poco exaltada Rozen –¿¡es por ese motivo que hay muchos Crow allá afuera!- continua con su mismo tono de voz

-heee… pues no exactamente, eso ya es algo diferente, ellos están aquí para… vigilar la orden y también…- Komui no pudo terminar su explicación, dándole gracias a kami, pues el teléfono en su oficina sonaba, segundos después levanta la bocina -¿si. Diga?- contesta

-hermano- se escucha del otro lado de la bocina

-¡HAAA LENALEEEE!- Komui ya empezaba a portarse como de costumbre, pero algo en la voz de su hermana sonaba que algo no andaba bien –¿sucede algo?, te escucho preocupada- pregunta recobrando su seriedad

-hermano, perdona pero… no pudimos recuperar la inocencia, pero… eso no es lo peor ya que un Noé apareció y…- Lenalee no podía continuar ya que pues era muy doloroso lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos

-¿te sucedió algo?- pregunta preocupado Komui por su hermana -¿están bien los demás?- vuelve a preguntar en el mismo tono

-n…no yo estoy bien… pero Allen-kun- dijo finalmente la poseedora de las dark Boots, rompiendo en llanto

-tranquilízate, y dime ¿que fue lo que le sucedió a Walker?- pregunta preocupado por el exorcista de pelo blanco

-¿Walker? Acaso se refiere a…- Rozen quien hasta el momento se encontraba atenta a la llamada del supervisor se pregunto a si misma con tono poco audible, ante la mención de tal nombre

Mientras en el teléfono

-¿¡que¡? ¿¡como es posible que no lo quieran seguir atendiendo!- se escucha la vos de supervisor ya mas alterada

-si, los doctores de aquí solo dijeron que lo vendarían y tratarían sus heridas y que luego de eso ya no aran nada mas- se escucha del otro lado de la bocina

-escucha, en este caso necesitamos traerlo a la orden inmediatamente, pero será difícil… ya que no podemos usar el arca- explica el supervisor recobrando un poco la calma, pero sin quitar su preocupación

-_ha, con que el arca, entonces mis suposiciones son ciertas- _pensó Rozen para si misma, segundos después se dirige al supervisor -¿sucede algo malo Komui?- pregunta igual con preocupación, al notar el tono de la conversación

El mencionado deja por un momento de lado la bocina y dirige su vista a la comandante –es uno de los exorcistas, al parecer lo hirieron de gravedad y ya no quieren atenderlo en el hospital de España- explica brevemente

-comprendo, no se preocupe, yo puedo traerlos desde España sin ningún problema- comenta la Comandante seria, algo que sorprende a Komui

-pero… ¿en verdad puede hacerlo- pregunta el supervisor sorprendido y a la vez feliz por tal noticia

-hermano ¿Qué sucede?- se escucha del otro lado del auricular

-haa… perdona Lenalee, escucha tal parece que podemos traerlos de regreso a la orden sin necesidad del arca- explica brevemente

-que… pero ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunta la peliverde sorprendida e igualmente feliz por escuchar una esperanza de vida para el peliblanco

-bueno eso…- en ese momento, Rozen repentinamente sostiene con la mano derecha la bocina del teléfono, situación que agarro desprevenido al supervisor –pero… que…-

-shh… por favor guarde silencio- le indica tranquilamente la Comandante, posteriormente sierra los ojos para concentrarse –Inocencia actívate- de repente una aura color verde brillante empieza a rodearla –rastreo de inocencia- después de pronunciar tales palabras, en medio de la oficina, aparece un tipo de portal blanco luminoso, escena que deja sorprendido al supervisor y a las posibles futuras exorcistas, quienes hasta el momento solo observaban que era lo que sucedía

-que… pero ¿Qué es eso?- milésimas de segundos después se escucha la vos de Lenalee del otro lado de la bocina

-¿Qué sucede?- Komui regresando a la realidad pregunta preocupado, pero sin salir de su asombro

-no lo se… pero una puerta extraña, apareció repentinamente frente a mi- explica sorprendida sin dar muchos detalles

A lo que el supervisor dirige su mirada hacia la comandante, obteniendo una mirada de entender lo que sucede –si atraviesan ese portal estarán aquí en breve, deben darse prisa- dice tranquilamente la Comandante

El mayor de los Lee, entendiendo que todo, es a causa de la Inocencia de la mencionada, le da indicaciones a Lenalee –escúchame con atención, deben de cruzar ese portal los tres, eso los traerá a la orden-

-bien si tu lo dices entonces lo oremos de inmediato, gracias hermano- Lenalee cuelga el teléfono sin hacer mas preguntas pues la situación por el momento no lo ameritaba

Regresando a la oficina del supervisor

Komui igualmente cuelga el teléfono y dirige su atención hacia la comandante –muchas gracias, iré a buscar al personal médico para que cuando lleguen lo trasladen inmediatamente al hospital de la orden-

-no se preocupe, yo me encargo de lo demás- dice la ojidorada tranquila, después de eso el supervisor sale de su oficina para ir por el personal medico

-mmmm…. Me parece que he llegado a la orden en un momento oportuno y algo me dice que sucederán cosas increíbles y a la vez desastrosas- Rozen comento para si misma

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%############################

Mientras tanto en España

-pero que es lo que dice señorita Lee, la orden esta muy lejos y Walker esta muy delicado- se escucha la vos de Link, quien se encontraba con Allen en la sala de espera del dicho Hospital, replicando lo que su acompañante le avía dicho

-por favor no hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo confié en mi, Allen-kun no resistirá mucho- Lenalee se lo pedía con vos sincera y preocupada

Link pensó que si compañera había perdido la razón, pero por la forma en que se lo pidió decidió creerle –bien- cargo ah Allen y lo acomodo con cuidado en su espalda para no abrir sus heridas que tenían pocos vendajes –ahora ¿a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunta observando a la peliverde

-por aquí- le indica rápidamente y así salen del Hospital y se dirigen a la parte trasera del mismo y al estar en el lugar indicado, detrás de unos arboles se podía observar el portal, cosa que sorprendió a Link

-eso es…-

-esto nos llevara a la orden, fue lo que me dijo Komui cuando hable con el- le explica la menor de los Lee sin muchos detalles

-…- Link no dice nada y solo le indica con la mirada que siguieran adelante, y así los tres cruzaron el portal luminoso, tras ese momento la extraña puerta desapareció

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%########################

Segundos después en la orden, en la oficina del supervisor, se encontraba el personal médico, ya listo para cualquier momento auxiliar al exorcista que fue pronosticado como "el destructor del tiempo"

-dios ¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- Komui ya se estaba impacientando

-quiere tranquilizarse, ya han cruzado el portal, en unos momentos mas estarán aquí- dijo Rozen quien todavía tenia su "Inocencia" activada, tratando de calmar al supervisor, pero sin mucho éxito, en ese momento del portal sale primero Lenalee seguida de Link cargando ah un Allen mal herido, el personal médico sin mucha demora, lo trasladan a una de las camillas que llevaban para tal situación, Komui estaba impactado de ver en tal estado al exorcista, es cierto que lo ha visto incontables veces herido pero… algo dentro, le decía que en esta ocasión era diferente a las demás.

-_si, no puedo equivocarme, es el, mmmm… al parecer el estúpido de Malcolm ya hecho de las suyas, debí imaginármelo…- _estos fueron los pensamientos de Rozen quien hasta el momento avía estado observando al exorcista de pelo blanco

-Rozen-sama ¿quiénes son los que acaban de llegar?- pregunta una de las hermanas que en este caso era la menor

-oye… Cristal ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- la mayor reprende a su hermana por haber hecho semejante pregunta

La Comandante seguía sin quitarle la vista de en sima al exorcista herido hasta que el personal medico se lo llevo al hospital de la orden, así que decidió responder con su tono habitual a la pregunta y a la vez desactivando su inocencia- ellos son igual que yo, son exorcistas-

Alicia la hermana mayor algo sorprendida pregunto un poco mas seria- entonces… nosotras ¿seremos igual a ellos?-

-es lo mas probable, es solo cuestión de esperar, sean pacientes- concluye la Comandante

Sin embargo totalmente ajenos a la conversación y la presencia de la Comandante y las 2 niñas…

-Lenalee, ¿que es lo que sucedido? ¿Quien fue capas de herir así ah Allen?- pregunta muy preocupado el supervisor

-hermano, lo que sucedió te lo entregare en el reporte de la misión, pero quien… le izo esto fue… Tikky Mikk, en realidad el golpe era para… mi, pe… pero el, Allen-kun- la peliverde no pudo continuar pues el recuerdo de ese momento era muy doloroso

Komui entendiendo lo que su adorada hermana trataba de decirle –entiendo, no es necesario que lo recuerdes en estos momentos, confiemos en que Allen saldrá de esta nuevamente- el supervisor le regala un sonrisa a su hermana para que se tranquilizara –por el momento no se nos permitirá verlo hasta que concluyan con su operación, así que te voy a pedir un favor- explica tranquilo aunque por dentro se moría de la preocupación

Lenalee ya mas tranquila por la forma en que la hablaba Komui, pero igual preocupada por la situación de su joven compañero y amigo, pregunto –¿un favor? ¿de que se trata?-

El supervisor dirige la vista a sus 3 invitadas –quiero que por favor lleves a estas 2 niñas a la habitación vacía que esta al lado de la tuya y también quiero que lleves a la Comandante Rozen a una de las habitaciones donde se encuentran las de los Generales, ya abra tiempo para las explicaciones- explica el mayor de los Lee

-¿Co… Comandante?- Lenalee estaba sorprendida de ver a tal persona, Pues jamás en los años que lleva en la orden, avía escuchado de alguien que portara ese rango

A lo que la mencionada se aproxima hacia donde estaban los hermanos Lee –hola, mucho gusto, tu debes ser la hermana del supervisor, yo soy Alexis Rozen- se presenta con su ya típica sonrisa en el rostro y extendiendo la mano como saludo

-hee… el gusto es mío yo soy Lenalee Lee y si yo soy la hermana del supervisor- dice igualmente presentándose y correspondiendo el saludo con una leve inclinación pues el rango de aquella persona lo ameritaba

La Comandante al momento de tomar la mano de Lenalee sintió algo extraño algo así como si su Inocencia tratara de decirle algo –_la inocencia de esta chica no parece normal, siento como si estuviera completa, pero a la ves no lo esta, ¿que es lo que se significa esto?- _pensaba la comandante

Komui notando los pensamientos profundos de Rozen pregunta -¿sucede algo?-

La mencionada regresa a la realidad –hee… no nada supervisor- dice al momento de soltar la mano de su interlocutora -estas dos pequeñas- Alexis dirige su vista a las hermanas Sorceress prosigue su presentación- son Cristal y Alicia, ellas son futuras exorcistas- explica brevemente

-¿que?, hee…hermano eso es ¿cierto?- pregunta Lenalee incrédula

-hee… pues la verdad no lo se… pero si la Comándate lo dice entonces es verdad, yo se que nadie la conoce, solamente los generales, pero como te digo ya abra tiempo de explicaciones- responde un poco nervioso Komui ya que por el momento no quería decirle nada de que Rozen los había traído de regreso.

En realidad la menor de los Lee igual no quería que esas pequeñas se convirtieran en exorcistas, pero tampoco estaba para quejarse a las ordenes del supervisor y mucho menos de la mujer llamada Alexis Rozen quien hasta ahora apenas conoció y que tenia un rango mas alto que el de los Generales –por favor, síganme- sin mas que decir Lenalee les indica el camino hacia sus habitaciones ya que por el momento su mente no procesaba mas que preocupaciones por el exorcista que poseía el Crown Clown.

Minutos después por los pasillos de la nueva orden oscura Lenalee ya les habia indicado a las dos niñas cual seria su habitación

-miren esta será su habitación, yo creo que es bastante amplia- y así era al momento de abrir la puerta se ve un gran ventanal con unas hermosas cortinas color rojo una cama individual pero bastante amplia para que pudieran dormir dos personas pequeñas, un sillón individual con una mesa de centro de cristal un librero con algunos libros, al lado del mismo una puerta que asemejaba a un closet y al lado de la cama se encontraba un pequeño cuarto que al parecer era el baño, -la mía se encuentra al lado- señala el lado derecho –si es que necesitan algo solo pídanmelo si gustan- les dice amablemente

-muchas gracias Lee-sama- dicen las dos niñas al unísono con una inclinación

-vamos no sean tan formales conmigo pueden llamarme Lenalee si ustedes gustan-

Las dos pequeñas solo mueven la cabeza en forma positiva dando a entender que comprendieron y así entran en la que será ahora su habitación

-ahora por favor sígame Comandante, le mostrare cual será la de usted- dice la menor de los Lee con y asiendo una reverencia y un tono muy formal

-jeje, vamos lo mismo te digo a ti, no seas tan formal conmigo ya se que nos acabamos de conocer, pero somos exorcistas al fin y al cabo por lo tanto somos camaradas así que por favor tan solo llámame por mi nombre ¿esta bien?- comenta Rozen divertida por observar tanta formalidad en una persona

-heee… bueno tiene mucha razón, eso me alegra ya que igual a mi no me gusta tratar tan formal a las personas pero si con cierto respeto- responde la peliverde aliviada de que le quitaran ese pequeño peso de en sima y con cierta alegría de que la Comandante tenia mucha alegría por dentro

-bueno entonces ¿vamos?- concluye la ojidorada, a lo que Lenalee y Alexis se encaminan a la habitación de la Comandante

Otros minutos después llegan a la parte alta de la orden donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los Generales en total eran en ese pasillos eran solo 7 habitaciones a comparación de los pasillos de abajo que tenían entre 15 y 17 habitaciones, en cada una de las puertas tenían escrito en oro el nombre de los Generales, Lenalee le mostro el cuarto donde Komui le había indicado que se quedaría, que a igual tenia las mismas cosas y las mismas decoraciones solo que la cama era mas amplia el sillón era mas grande donde se podrían sentar hasta 5 personas y la misma habitación también lo era, ya entrada la noche Rozen descansaba un rato del ajetreo del día ya que en realidad desde que llego tubo sorpresa tras sorpresa, de repente un pequeño sonido salió de su abrigo que había dejado en el sillón.

-heee? Ho ho…- fueron los únicos sonidos que salieron de la boca de la comandante pues al parecer sabia de que se trataba, se dirige a su abrigo y del bolsillo sale una pequeña bola blanca brillante, poseía unas hermosas alas brillantes con destellos dorados, en frente de la misma, una cruz dorada y una pequeña cola delgada que terminaba en forma de corazón igual de color blanco –jeje oops… perdóname Grany es que estaba tan cansada que se me olvido que estabas ahí- se disculpa con su ya habitual tono divertido, a lo que el pequeño ser solo mueve la cabeza que también es su cuerpo, de arriba a bajo y emitiendo un sonido extraño –mmm? Hay una llamada, comunícame de inmediato- ordena cambiando su tono mas serio

En ese momento la pequeña bola blanca abre lo que parece ser su boca donde se escucha la vos de otra persona pero con algo de interferencia -rzrzrz Rozen soy yyyo ya sssse ¿estas en la bsbase?-

-ha, eres tu, si ya estoy aquí, no preguntes esas cosas tan obvias, además se puede saber ¿que ases todavía ahí? si no sales pronto te pueden descubrir- responde la Comandante a la extraña voz que sale que parece ser el Golem de la Comandante

-ssseso ess bueno, nssno te preocupesss ssolo investigo unassssts cosas mas y me voy- se sigue escuchando con interferencia

-mas vale que sea rápido, tenemos muchas cosas que resolver y antes que nada tienes que ir al vaticano a darle una visita a su santidad- vuelve a responder Rozen con un tono de tenerle confianza a la vos que sale del golem

-siempre tan prrrecabida, si despuesss e esto ire, nos veremos pronto- después de eso la comunicación se corto

-mmm… vaya será mejor que duerma un rato ya que falta poco para que amanezca, gracias Grany, al menos ya puedo descansar mas tranquila-

Fue así como la llegada de Rozen comenzó y además faltaba por descubrir si en verdad las dos niñas eran compatibles con la "Inocencia", ¿que será lo que sucederá a partir de ahora?.

.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$44444

**Bueno pues creo que ahí le dejamos jeje les pediré otra disculpa mas ya que a pesar de ser nuevo el ordenador, bueno eso es lo que dice la caja jeje, sigue en cambiarme las palabras que no deseo escribir, ¬¬ tal parece que la que piensa es esta cosa y no yo, en fin tratare de corregirlo, pero espero que se pueda entender lo que trato de escribir y si no háganmelo saber se los agradecería mucho (^^)**

**Ya no les prometeré los días de publicación por que solo quedo mal u.u mejor tratare de subirlo lo mas rápido posible, ¬¬ si es que el trabajo me lo permite ¿verdad?, bueno pues ahora nos vamos con los Reviews **

**XOgnAdOrA , que bueno que te gusto el cap. Espero que también te agrede este, si a beses soy mala con los personajes principales, pero descuida tratare de no ser tan mala, (espero ^^u) y tienes razón seria bueno tener algo así, no nada mas en la regadera si no en cualquier lado, por que cuando te llega la inspiración te llega jeje. Gracias por tu Review. Y por seguir la historia**

**EfectoEspejo ok no te preocupes jeje ^^u yo seguiré con la historia, pues no quiero sentir la furia de Espejo ejem… que bueno que te gusta la historia, y tienes razón no es muy agradable ver que le personaje principal muera u.u pues si pasa eso créeme ya no seria lo mismo, si Hoshino-sempai igual me está haciendo pasar un mal rato, últimamente ha estado maltratando ah Allen en el manga y la verdad ¬¬ eso no me agrada sentí muy feo , creo que tienes razón me aventare de un decimo no mejor de un veinteavo piso u.u y pasando a tu historia jeje ese primer review que recibiste fue mío, la verdad quería escribir mas, pero créeme el trabajo siempre me a tenido atada de manos y ese dia solamente alcancé a escribir ese chiqui mini Review, gomen u.u, pero sin duda me encanta tu historia ya espero con ansias que lo continúes ^^**

**Gueno ahora sip me paso a retirar y como dije antes espero tener la continuación pronto asi que estén atentos ñiajaja ejem… ok ya me trankiliso**

**Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
